


Lil'Hal Knows Best

by saigne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kinda, M/M, Temporary Character Death, and im trying to think of whatelse to add, dark themes, i dont know okay lets just say hal snaps, idk this is the first thing i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perks of being a super intelligent, self teaching AI is that you know best. This includes for yourself and for everyone around you. Unless of course you taught yourself the wrong thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil'Hal Knows Best

    Hal sat on Dirk’s bed, watching him work on the wiring in Sawtooth’s back. Lately Sawtooth had been acting up, and Dirk finally had enough time to work out whatever bug what causing the problem. Hal looked down at his own arm, synthetic skin covering almost faultless mechanics (his body was complicated and Dirk wasn’t perfect), before looking back at Dirk and Sawtooth.  
    He prodded the synthetic flesh of his arm with one hand, smiling slightly when he actually felt it, rather than knowing that he should, the recent upgrade obviously still working. Hal had only had a body for few months, and was finally getting a handle on every aspect of not being a program in digital space. Initially, Dirk had to shut down the programming that let him feel because he couldn’t take it all the input at once. Dirk sat there for an hour with him, trying to get Hal oriented and slowly getting the program back up, making sure Hal didn’t get overstimulated again. It took another good hour for Hal to get the hang of standing- apparently there’s more to it than he thought. When he made it to a mirror, he stared, finally rendered speechless. It was Dirk. But not Dirk. Instead of blond hair, it was a silvery color, and the skin was a paler tone as well, laced with a few red lines of circuitry visible right beneath his new skin. Red eyes mirrored watched him, meeting Dirk’s shades behind him. Having a body was going to be amazing.  
    And he was right, but the one thing he couldn’t help but not get used to is how poorly Dirk took care of his own. It wasn’t exactly concern, of course, but how could Dirk fix him up if he worked himself to exhaustion? Hal sighed audibly, causing Dirk to look up and turn to glare at him.  
    “The deal was you don’t say anything and I let you stay in here while I work,” Dirk said, turning back to Sawtooth.  
    “You seem to be unaware that seven hours have passed since you first started working on Sawtooth,” Hal said dryly, resting his chin in his hand.  
    “While I lack my own biological reminders, I know that you need both food and rest.”  
    Dirk stiffened, turning around completely in his chair and facing Hal. “I said don’t talk.”  
    “And I said you need to take care of your physical needs.”  
    “No I don’t.”  
    “The last time you ate was exactly eights hours, thirty six minutes, and twe-”  
    “Stop,” Dirk said, holding up a hand holding a pair of round nose pliers. “Fine.”  
    Hal smirked victoriously and stood up, almost bouncing to his feet, prompting Dirk to roll his eyes. It was a battle that neither knew why they were in. Dirk always did get what he need, but Hal made sure he got it sooner and didn’t burn out. They both knew Dirk was less tired, and Hal simply came to the conclusion that the other was too stubborn to accept help, especially from him.  
    Hal waited for Dirk to close the opening in Sawtooth’s chassis before grabbing him and dragging him to their shitty excuse for a kitchen. He turned on the lights, not needing them but otherwise Dirk would complain. It really would be easier if Dirk was an android, after all he acted like being human was nothing but an inconvenience, but the one time Hal brought it up Dirk said no and had an unsettled look the rest of the night. Hal didn’t bring it up again, though right now, watching Dirk look through the provisions he had, he was tempted to.  
    It shouldn’t be a big deal. Besides, Hal knows what’s best for Dirk.


End file.
